


Playing Fetch

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words drabbles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus & Padfoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabbles featuring Remus and Padfoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/gifts), [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiftylinguini).



> These little snippets were written for prompts by [dustmouth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth) and [shiftylinguini](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/).  
> I'm posting these here as I thought I might add some more drabbles to this when the mood strikes (after all, the world can never get enough Padfoot??!), so I suppose I'll see where (if anywhere :)) this ends.
> 
> The first drabble is for the prompt _Sirius doing dog things whilst being Padfoot_

_Woof!_

No response. Remus’ quill scratches against golden parchment. The look on his face suggests nothing could be further from his mind than playing fetch.

_Woof!_

Padfoot lifts his ears and tilts his head. That usually does the trick.

“Forget it, Padfoot.”

Okay. It’s time to play rough. He pads over to rest his head on Remus’ knee, and he whines. Cold, wet nose nudges against Remus’ warm hand. 

Remus sighs. Shakes his head and rises.

Yes! Victory.

“You’re incorrigible, Padfoot.” He picks up a ball and bends to pat the dog. “Thank goodness you are.”

_Woof!_

Padfoot quite agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt _Curling up by the fire when it's cold out._
> 
> This takes place shortly after drabble number one.

“I can’t believe I let you _woof_ me into this.” Remus is pink-cheeked and beaming. “It was quite horrible.”

“Mhm.” Sirius leans closer and sniffs Remus’ hair. “You smell like cold.”

“You smell like wet dog.” 

Soft light from the fireplace flickers through the empty common room. “Can you give me some warmth now?” Remus shivers. “I think I need Padfoot’s fur for this.”

“You said I smell like wet dog.”

“It’s just the smell. You’re not actually wet.”

Before long, Padfoot is on the sofa, smothering Remus.

Remus smiles. “Besides, I rather like the smell of wet dog.”

_Woof!_


End file.
